Darkest Lies
by NightCrimson
Summary: Warning - Old, terrible fic that I am embarrassed about, AU. What if, Dark Lord Voldemort, saw Harry Potter, as a powerful ally, rather then a threat, instead of trying to kill him, he kidnapped him from his parents, and have loyal Death-Eater family raise him, as his Dark Heir. Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione, more.
1. Chapter One: Consequences of Betrayal

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Harry Potter..._**

**_My Story: However I own this story and will not allow any to copy it_**

* * *

**Darkest Lies**

**By Mr NightCrimson**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

* * *

**The Consequences of Betrayal**

Heir to the ancient Noble Potter line; James Potter was exceptionally ecstatically proud to say he and his beloved wife had bore a beautiful, healthy baby boy; James had been during the complete week had actually spent nearly every waking-moment with his wife, Lily Potter, and his son. James had once been the last of people you'd expect to be settling down and beginning a family; before in his foolish days, he had made it undeniably clear that a child of his own would slow him down, yet he had been kissing his little son on the forehead as he tucked him in, before he had went to bed the night before.

James was one of the most distinctly recognised Auror in the whole Wizarding world, with of course his wife and mainly close-friends; he was also a member of the just and righteous Order of the Phoenix, lead by a wise and powerful wizard: Albus Dumbledore; who once had been his Headmaster during his School years. He was quite a muscular young man, with the most alluring Hazel eyes, quite handsome although he disliked his stubborn, messy hair at times.

His beloved wife's appearance was that of what he had names 'A Emerald-Eyed Angel', she was quite pale tone, with also slim figure and fire-Red-Hair which matched her famous rage, to which held not match, she was although a very pretty young woman; but what he believed to be her most prominent feature was her captivating, beautiful eyes; which came very useful in its perceptiveness whilst in battle against the dark. The name of the beloved child to which they had created was, Harry James Potter.

The Potters had nearly everything they wanted, but they also had a constant threat of the foulest monster, Lord Voldemort; they had defied the this monstrous Dark Wizard more then thrice, yet his greatest fear was not that the Monster would kill him like most men; his fear was of what would happen to his newly-formed family and also his closest-friends. He didn't think he could bear it if his wife and son died; life would just become a depressed meaningless. He had spent all nights being plagued of the most horrid of nightmares, of the torturous deaths of his friends one by on until it reached his wife and son. His wife seemed to be going through the same dilemma; however they never talked of it, trying the throw it behind the thickest of closed-doors.

When James and his wife Lily Potter awoke up to another day in hiding; they had been hiding for weeks in Godric Hallow; things had become rather more undeniable terrifying, worrisome and dangerous, since Dumbledore had announced to the Order that the Prophecy child was suspected to be their son highly, the one who would destroy the Evil Beast that suppressed the Wizarding World in constant terror, Lord Voldemort; their absolute horror of the fact of what their son would have to go through, and the unbelievable shock, terror and worry had cause even the brave Lily Potter to collapse in a dead faint; now the information had unbelievable leaked out to Voldemort himself, who had set a task upon himself to hunt down and kill the supposed threat to him.

The Hazel eyes of James Potter groggily opened, revealing only a dim, hazy blur; his hand slowly reached for his glasses, which lay on the wooden nightstand beside the large, four-poster bed, once put on the blurred surroundings hastily became sharp and distinctive. He groaned slightly, pressing his hands to his temple as he felt a slight headache, then glanced at the sleeping form of his wife beneath the bed sheets; her beautiful sleeping face, however this was marred by the fact she held bags under her eyes, which he also shared; they were both basically exhausted from their constant fear, isolation because of hiding, undeniable worry, frantic-behaviour that they felt every second of the day and night.

Lily shuddered violently from the chilling cold, which seemingly seeped through the sheets like if they were thin air; he carefully lifted up his side of the covers and folded it onto his wife in an attempt to keep her warm, however this resulted in failure as she still shuddered constantly; gathering his tired minds thoughts, he realised he could obviously cast a simple Heating-Charm with his wand; and berated himself on his stupidity, however quietly so not to disturb his wife who all the whilst was still extremely cold. He reached for his wand, getting a from grasp he slowly pointed it to Lily and quietly muttered the incantation for the Heating Charm; she after a moment abruptly stopped the excessive shuddering and quietly went into a steady sleep.

He groaned as he softy heaved himself from the comfortable regions of which was the bed, slowly he bare feet slowly descended to the cold, wooden floor; to which he gave a shudder of coldness when he touched it. He gave a quite loud yawn, whilst he stretched outwards; he began to stand up-right, with a slight stumble... however he steadied himself quickly and began slowly towards the large door, passing one of the many magically barricaded windows on his journey. He once was quite normally loud and boisterous but he had considerable quieted down once he had discovered the true dangerous of harsh reality and had matured considerable, however he still held his mischievous personality and many other of it's assets.

He felt his throat dry from thirst and his stomach thundered for the passion of food; he walked down the staircase silently, his hand firmly sliding down the smooth banister, in an effort to prevent himself, if need be, from falling; for his body movements were sloppy and stiff from lack of sleep. Whilst in the kitchen, he had begun to make breakfast; even though he had no idea of the time, he could perceive it to be a least two hours, more or less after Midnight. He was preparing, basically some Cereal, of which he was not sure of what sort it was, for it was too dark to deciphers the words. After finished the preparation; he began to devour the cereal, he had not realised how hungry he was until he had laid eyes on it.

He heard a silent creaking sound, presumable of the floor boards and his mind switched abruptly to highly alert; he frantically jumped to his feet, knocking the chair over, earning himself a loud thump; and swiftly, hastily reached into his deep pockets, searching for his wand in great desperation. He whilst doing this kept his narrowed Hazel eyes, scanning the darkest to even lightest of shadows in the room; he knew for a certain fact that they weren't expecting visitors, Dumbledore had felt it necessary to prevent any Order members, which included his best-friends, from even paying a visit for he feared the unknown, suspected spy in the Order would learn of their whereabouts and report it to Voldemort... if Voldemort didn't already know where they were... the thought made James absolutely petrified to the bone.

After moments of silence and none movement; he persuaded himself into believing it were only of his paranoid imagination, and there was certainly no dangerous threat in his house, and he could tell that the protective, powerful Fidelius Charm was still in place and had not been broken; for if it had, of course that would a assure a force entry, meaning nearly always an attack; however seeing as this had not occurred, it assured him that he and his family were safe still. He a sigh of relief, however the relief did not fully form in his eyes, which were indeed still shifted from side to side; scanning the room for any movement or even the slightest of another figure; his ear were strained, as he tried to hear the slightest beat of another heart, the simple sound of another breath, or the sound of anything else of such that would give always a hidden position; whilst doing this he still search frantically for his wand.

Moments passed and he however was still surrounded by undeniable silence; not another creak resounded, nor the beat of a heart except his own, of course, or even another's slightest breath, or something of such. He visible relaxed, sure now more then ever that he had just imagined the sound from his imagination; he felt quite embarrassed of his believed 'stupidity' as he had realised that Fidelius Charm had been in place, yet he had become 'idiotic' and became quite frantically silly with his suspicions and worry of an unwelcome another in his house. _"Luckily Padfoot isn't here, or else he'll be laughing at my stupidity" _thought James in amusement, yet however it was short lived amusement; thinking of his best friend, reminded him they hadn't been able to meet for a long time in James' opinion, it caused him pain not to be able to see his life-long-friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (Although because he was their Secret-Keeper, he saw him more then the other), and also not being in the outside world for so long was painful, but the circumstances demanded it.

He began to wonder, of how long his and his family's life would continue along this course of the solitude of hiding; he hoped that perhaps that it would be soon and they could live a normal life without the constant fear of that they at an inexplicable moment of time. He knew for certain he would sacrifice himself without a moments thought for his family and also his friends; he hoped dearly that those circumstance would not occur, however if it they did arise then certainly he would do what he had to, to protect his loved ones. Now that he knew he could soon very well be killed; he had wished to remember every waking-moment in his life, however soon he realised that idea was basically impossible, so instead he grasp the memories he had left like that of a precious jewel.

Though he had tried to remain as positive and optimistic as he possible could; he found that even his legendary optimism had indeed waned because of the constant confinement, threat of death to his loved one and himself, being hunted by the Voldemort and his cronies like a deer in the woods; the thought of 'being hunt like a deer in the woods' had a dark irony to it, for his was an illegal Animagus (A Wizard or Witch that has the ability to morph into an animal) along with two other of his friends Sirius and Peter; James had been a type of deer, which was a stag, whilst Sirius form was a Black Dog, and Peter form a rat; they had hard-workingly become Animagi during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in secret; they had become them to help with their friend, Remus, with his problematic condition.

Painfully, his thoughts kept straying to his best-friends unintentionally. He sighed in sorrow, however jumped back in surprise, though he soon realised it was simply a dull thin, ray of light that made an indecision across the dim room, that had entered through the small crack in the curtains; he could almost hear Sirius snickering, probably if he were there, he'd probably say _'What Prongs? Scared of Light'_, or something of that line. Then heard something that made him snap out of his thoughts in a panic... a loud resounding smash and thud echoing upstairs... in the master bedroom. "Lily!" he shouted in a very panicked, fearful manner; as he sped as fast as he could toward the room, where Lily he had left slumbering.

When he arrived to the the fully open door, what he saw made his blood run cold; his beloved wife... was on the cold, wooden floor... motionless and had a trail of blood running down her face, he quickly fell to his knees in front of her, fearing the worst. "Lily, wake up" whispered James, tears sweeping down from his eyes and fell down his cheeks, his face pale as whitest chalk. He checked for a pulse and much to his ecstatic relief and joy to discovered it, although a slightly faint pulse, it was still going; he hugged her unconscious body tightly. Then suddenly his eyes widened in horror of realisation, he let go of her and winced when he heard the thump; but the horror in his eyes was intensifying. "Harry!" he shouted his son's name in horror; as he ran out the door and towards his child's opposite room; barging through the door open, a sight that shocked him immensely, disbelief shone in his eyes, as he stared at the sight which greeted him...

"Wormtail? Thank Merlin!" exclaimed James in relief, very happy to see his friend once again. "Peter... listen, I think there's someone else in the house... keep your guard up" informed James to Peter Pettigrew, in a very worried and a quite serious manner. He then noticed, tucked in Peters arms was the sleeping form of his son, nearly concealed by Peter's arm and the angle he stood. "Peter, what are you doing with Harry?" he asked in confusion, as he took a step forward, whilst surprisingly Peter took a step backwards towards the window, still remaining silent. "Peter, give Harry to me" James said, as he felt suspicion in him rise; he took another step forward; whilst Peter continued to step back, he wore a frantic expression, as he seemed to be looking for a way out. "Give me Harry!" demanded James loudly, in a growling voice.

"No" Peter squeaked fearfully, after a long moment of tense hesitation.

"Give. Me. Harry!" ground out James dangerously, enraged at the answer he had received from Peter. _"How dare that rat __deny me my son!" _he shouted in his head in disgust and anger; quickly realising that Peter had assaulted his beloved unsuspecting wife and knocked her out, and then now was attempting to steal his beloved son away from him and Lily, before his very own eyes. "GIVE ME MY SON!" screamed James menacingly, practically straining his voice; whilst he began to walked menacingly towards the quivering man, betrayal burning with anger in his eyes; however James' worry and fear for his son outweighed his anger and feeling-betrayed.

"N-no!" Peter responded with a stutter, his voice high-pitched with fear, as he took a large step. "I have to do this."

"WHY AREN'T YOU GIVING ME MY SON! Your with him aren't you..." exclaimed James in an enraged and disgusted tone and facial expression.

"Yes..." came the timid answer.

"You little rat! GIVE ME HARRY!" Exploded James once more, thousands feeling swirling in his head; it was too much, his best-friend, who he thought he could trust with his life, who had committed betrayal in the foulest of forms. James berated himself repeatable in his head, how could he trust such a cowardly, disgusting rat. "Give me Harry, before I kill you!" threatened James dangerously.

"You wouldn't kill me, wouldn't you Prongs?" Peter however seemed to be saying that himself, rather then James.

"I WILL IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM TO ME!" Screamed James, his uncontrollable rage intensifying considerable; his hand desperately searched for his wand, but Peter however was far too quick in finding his.

"Stupefy" Peter Pettigrew squeaked timidly, a red light shot towards James from the wand... Darkness consumed James after the red light faded in his eyes, he tried to struggle against the dark but was unable, he was slumped on the floor unconscious. Pettigrew didn't spar the slightest glance at his once-friend and ignoring the wails of the newly awoken one-year Harry, who was trying to struggle out of his arms, he disapparated away.

_Meanwhile..._

"You have the boy?" asked the bone-chilling voice, to which Pettigrew and many others shuddered to in fear, for the voice may have been terrifying but rather even more so was the person, if he could be called that, belonged to; Pettigrew bowed as he shook constantly, his face becoming paler until it reach a fashion which resembled white chalk. "Do not test my patience Wormtail, for it is thin, and if you continue with this unresponsiveness, then certainly you will endure the dire consequences" informed the Dark Lord coldly, using Pettigrew's former title from his former-friends in a mocking way; Pettigrew shuddered and squirmed under the continuous red-eyed gaze, however it was clear the Dark Lord had seen Harry, and was simply terrifying Pettigrew for his own amusement.

"M-My L-Lord, I-I have the boy" stuttered Pettigrew hastily, shoving the wide-eyed one-year old above his bowed, frantically quivering body, nearly dropping him in the process. "I-I d-did m-my mission s-successfully, my Lord" he informed a moment later, not meeting glancing at the Dark Lord, in fear of falling into a dead faint or worse in the prospect of being tortured for some unknown reason beyond him, he was fearful that if he looked in his master's gleaming, red eyes, his master would discover his regret... however when he thought about he was sure that the powerful Dark Lord knew of his regret and however wasn't bothered for he knew Pettigrew had no-where-else to go besides to just now stay in the Dark Lords ranks.

"Give him here" commanded the Dark Lord Voldemort, with a smirk on his snake-like face, as he gazed upon the small child. Pettigrew slowly rose to his feet, and hesitantly walked to the Lord Voldemort slowly, with the one-year-old, silent Harry raised above his head. "Hurry up, you snivelling, pathetic rat" hissed Voldemort impatiently; to which Pettigrew nearly fainted, however he managed in the end after quickening his pace, to give Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort; who now held the child in his bony, white hands. Pettigrew felt regretful guilt seep into his; as he believed truthfully that Lord Voldemort would kill the innocent child-of-his-former-friend, so soon now, very so. "Bow to my new heir, Wormtail" Voldemort abruptly said; completely shocking Pettigrew, the five other Death-Eaters, two of which were women, and also another woman that was with them, however she appeared not be a Death-Eater, Pettigrew recognised her as Narcissa Malfoy, they all were in the dimly-lit chamber.

"I mean no disrespect my Lord, but what do you mean?" asked the female voice of the nearest Death-Eater, which held slight disbelief and confusion in it's tone, however Pettigrew recognised it to be the Death-Eater who in fact had been trying in longing to be closer to the Dark Lord; which he had been quite disturbed by, he could not understand why any would be 'longing' for the Dark Lord and had felt sickened at the woman's attempts of closeness with Voldemort throughout the time she were in his presence, also he had discovered this particular woman was married to another man... quite adulterous.

"I need a powerful heir, for which I have acquired through the Potters; he will be my successor when I eventually decide to retire from my soon to be Empire in many decades time and he will be able to preform sufficient missions for me when need be, for I can already see his power and it will be a great advantage in the war later when he is old enough" explained Voldemort coldly. "There will be no further questions" announced Voldemort, after seeing that more Death-Eaters had gathered up just barely the courage to ask him a few more questions; however they were well at hiding their disappointment at what he had said, but he could see through all of them like the clearest of glass.

Then Voldemort's head slowly turned its way towards Pettigrew. "You have surprisingly preformed your task adequately..." once Voldemort spoke those words, Pettigrew visible relaxed. "...however..." to this, Pettigrew gave a frightened gulp. "...much to my dissatisfaction, you failed to kill a single Potter, this displeases me greatly... as seeing you had the very opportunity, told by Severus" announced Voldemort coldly, however it held a tentative Sadistic tone to it; behind his mask Severus Snape was smirking in satisfaction at the terrified little rat. "Therefore you must be punished... let me help you there, Wormtail... Crucio!"

A horrendously loud scream erupted past Wormtail's lips, as he crumpled to the floor and withered in undeniable agony on the cold, marble floor. His surroundings blurred and sound disrupted, leaving only he and the intensifying agony he had never felt before; a mere minute later he wondered if had been under this curse for eternity, the unending, unstoppable pain scrambled his mind into disarray; he wasn't even sure if he was screaming anymore... not sure if there was even a scream to begin with, it was just the unending, unimaginable pain... then complete darkness consumed him as he fell unconscious.

"Vermin, Get it out of my sight" ordered Voldemort coldly, pointing at the terrified House-Elves in the corner; who hastily did as what was required of them and once they had managed the reach the body, there was a resounding crack as the Elves and Pettigrew instantaneously disappeared from sight; it was clear that the Death-Eaters had been amused at Pettigrew's torture, especially the two only female Death-Eater in the room. "Now we shall turn our attention back to my new heir. I will explain the circumstances we will proceed... as you are very skilled and my most faithful, you shall help be transform him into what he is meant to be. Yes Bellatrix?"

"My Lord, what of the prophecy surrounding the boy as a threat to you?" asked the female Death-Eater, that was named Bellatrix Lestrange, in a worrisome for the safety of her Lord, and the supposed danger the child would cause. Though she truthfully found the delicious irony of a Dark Potter amusing to no end, she kept imagining the horrified, pained, shocked expressions of the Light Wizard if they discovered of such that their prophesied supposed 'savour' was the heir of the Dark Lord; although of course she would not tell, she did not want to displease her Lord.

"The prophecy is made by that of a proved fraud seer, Sybil Trelawney" responded Voldemort, in a cold tone. "The prophecy is obviously, truly as much as a fraud as the one who prophesied it, of course. I see everything, and in him I see a powerful ally who will help me take control of the world, and I am never wrong" announced Voldemort, quite frankly very arrogantly but the Death-Eaters and the other women seemed to believe it without the slightest of question, except... Severus Snape who knew that to be impossible and that the Dark Lord to be the title holder of the 'Lord of Arrogance' for he sure surpassed James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; truthfully Snape was waiting hurriedly to be dismissed, so he could secretly report this information to Dumbledore.

"Although I do truthfully trust you Severus, I believe it wise we preform the Vow of Unbreakable Silence." Severus Snape paled considerable as 'his master' spoke those words; this certain vow was a strong Magical Vow similar to the Unbreakable Vow in many aspects, however instead of dying like the Unbreakable Vow would entail if he spoke the information, this magical Vow would simply prevent him from speaking the information it had forbidden him against, whilst stopping him also from writing even a word of it down, for people to see; however he was quite lucky the Dark Lord hadn't felt things drastic enough to preform the Unbreakable Vow. He was worried however of, that he wouldn't be able to tell this crucial information once he took it, and that he was worried the Dark Lord was suspicious of him. "I believe if you were to be question under Veritaserum for if you were discovered to have an allegiance with me by the Order of the Phoenix, then I am knowledgeable of the fact it will prevent you from divulging critical information" explained Voldemort.

Severus Hesitated for a few moments before making a nervous gulping, which Lord Voldemort took certainly no notice truly of. "I will certainly preform the Vow of Unbreakable Silence, my Lord" Snape replied stiffly and coldly, after a short moment to prevent Voldemort of his true Loyalties. "I see reason in your wise words, My Lord" added Severus, successfully sounding as if he approved very much of the idea, the opposite of what he was truthfully feeling. Voldemort smirked at the approval, although even if Severus refused, he would have been forced to take the vow.

"Lucius, you shall be our bonder" commanded Lord Voldemort to the Death-Eater with long, blond hair; who hastily strode towards Voldemort stiffly; whilst Voldemort and Severus put their hands together in a grip, of course much to Severus' disdain. Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand firmly at the two vice-gripped hands of Severus and his master, and began to preform the role of the bonder in the Vow of Unbreakable Silence.

"Of course, my Lord I will" informed Lucius, rather a late response; however for once the Dark Lord didn't show that he cared in any way at all, he seemed more in concentration with the Vow.

"Will you, Severus Snape, not divulge any information on my heir, or who he is placed with, unless I have given permission for you to do so?" Voldemort demanded coldly, already knowing the answer as it were.

"I will" responded Snape with a second pause; a light shone and what seemed like blue strings of glowing wire had now bound Voldemort and Snape's hands together which had shot from a source of which was Lucius' wand; then after a while it faded and their hands became un-grasped. In all the vow was rather shorter then most, however it was rather of Voldemort's straight out, blunt commanded that ended it quickly... normally in a vow for some reason they would quite frankly, as he put it to 'beat around the bush' as to supposedly in rumour, increase the magical flow of the vow. The remaining Death-Eaters and woman remained silent and quite interested at what had conspired before them, that evening in this chamber.

"Now..." Voldemort muttered returning the his thrown, were he had left Harry to preform the Vow of Unbreakable Silence; he picked him up, held him high and the unsheathed his, to which he pointed at the child forehead; the witnesses of this held their breath, for they were uncertain of what their master was going to do, however they understood that it was obviously important; some even wonder if the Dark Lord had been 'joking' and that truthfully he was to kill the Potter boy instead of making him his heir. There was a flash of blinding green and red light, to which they closed their eyes to; after a moment or two they opened, nearly all at the same time, and discovered: the child Potter to be alive, snuggling into the Dark Lords arms; whilst also a lightning-shaped scar etched on his forehead. "We are bonded,now he truly is my heir" he informed quietly, with a triumphant smirk on his snake-like face. "Although, his name is too nastily common and insignificant for my heir; therefore I will change it, to something more befitting."

"What shall our Dark Prince be called my Lord?" asked the other-women besides Bellatrix. The Dark Lord appeared to be muling over names in his head, searching for the one he found sufficient for his heir; he after a few moments finally found one up to his tastes, for he gave a smirk of satisfaction. He pointed his wand at Harry J. Potter, which began to glow a purple colouring.

"Yes Narcissa, to the lower rank Death-Eaters, he will be known as the Dark Prince... however to the outside, normal Wizarding World he will be a normal Pureblood boy" he replied with a smirk. "Now he will have to be raise by a family" scanning the all of them with his gleaming eyes, as if searching for one he deemed fit; this continued for a a tense minute until. "Adelphus, Eudocia, you will be the ones to preform this long, important task; you shall name him as you wish" he announced finally, to the two Death-Eaters to his right, who had remained silent throughout the entire time.

Truthfully he had picked that family, for it had been the best choice; for it's close relation to the Potters through Eudocia, who indeed was the sister of James Potter, and resembled him considerable well enough for Harry Potter to pass of as her son, and to make it even more passable he had change his eyes from startling Emerald-Green to that of her husband's Sapphire-Blue. Adelphus and his wife Eudocia Valenscaliga; were overjoyed to be able to raise a child, after unfortunately discovering that Eudocia was unable to bore a child, although they had not divulged this to anyone, it wasn't even on her medical records. So this was a golden opportunity to shower to shower their love, affection and ideals on Harry and raise him as their son; they were now discussing various names between them, this doing so when they collected the child out of Voldemort's claw-like hands.

Eudocia had been the first ever Potter, in living memory, to be sorted into the noble House of Slytherin; she had soon changed and morphed into a respectable Pureblood, who detested Mudbloods and Blood-traitor to her hearts content, which included her brother. His Death-Eaters, who had once been simple Pureblood students there, simply persuaded her to see the dark, and she had soon enough welcomed it with open arms. Her relationship with her brother, had plummeted after her being sorted into Slytherin, and he a Gryffindor, it had once become so bad that they always seemed to try had hex each-other, each time they met. Eudocia had truly been, the rather darker side of the Potters, soon they had regretfully disowned her, after believing her beyond help, when she became a Dark Witch herself. Soon enough, she married Adelphus Valenscaliga, Adelphus and Eudocia were rather much in love... although the Dark Lord didn't know what love exactly was, passing it off a an infatuation of sorts.

"I think his first name, should be Valentinus after your father" Eudocia suggested thoughtfully, after a few moments if silence; they had gone through quite the amounts of names by now, many were becoming impatient; however truly it was not their fault, that their master had suddenly thrust a child on them with the littlest of warning beforehand, and they were certainly going to take time to pick the correct name. Eudocia want to pick the right name for her son, she had been quite lucky with getting her uncommon name, unlike her estranged brother James, she had received it for her mother's sister had died.

"Yes, and what about for his middle name... Artaxias after your late cousin" Adelphus implored, to his wife; who responded with a nod of agreement.

"Are you quite finished? What is his name now" demanded Voldemort coldly.

"Valentinus Artaxias Valenscaliga, my Lord" responded Adelphus hastily, both he and his wife bowing deeply. "Now all we need to do is make it official" he informed rather quickly, as he unsheathed his wand with his wife and after pointing it at the child they had just carefully placed on the floor, began muttering the incantation. "I Adelphus Hesperos Valenscaliga..."

"...And I Eudocia Charlaine Valenscaliga, née Potter..."

"...Declare Harry James Potter, will be known hence forth as Valentinus Artaxias Valenscaliga" they both declared in unison, followed by a flash of bright purple light that engulfed the room. This spell also was important, of making a connection between the child at the two people who preformed it, only now an very advance Blood identifying potion, could tell who the child truly biologically was related to.

Far away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; in a secret room, which held a scroll, that registered all the magical children in Britain... the name Harry James Potter vanished swiftly, to be replaced with the name Valentinus Valenscaliga... The next day Lily and James Potter discovered the dead body of one-year old they had transfigured in a replica of Harry Potter (now Valentinus Valenscaliga), every bought it, as soon they prepared the funeral, to which many attended sorrowfully... and Severus Snape could not breath the important truth, for the magical vow forbid it...

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, I think I got carried away... BUT anyway please review and tell me what you like about my story... or dislike about my story, if you write review saying you dislike my story, then explain why, so I can improve. REVIEW! Language Warning: I am from England, meaning that I will spell everything in the United-Kingdom-English-way, so if you for example American... some things may seem wrong to you when it's not; For example: Recognize is how American-English spells it with a z, however in Britain it Recognise with an s; there are many more difference's like this in comparing American-English and with England's-English. Anyway Please Review. ****Also I realise I may of emphasised on his name a bit to much; but some people don't even know Harry's middle name is James, like some people I know... Anyway Please REVIEW, I want to know what you think. If anyone wants the meaning of the name, just message me, or put it in your review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Valentinus Valenscaliga

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Harry Potter..._**

**_My Story: However I own this story and will not allow any to copy it_**

* * *

**Darkest Lies**

**By Mr NightCrimson**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

**Valentinus Valenscaliga **

Nearly around ten years had passed since the Potters had lost their child to the Dark Lord Voldemort, who in-turn gave him a new name and gave him to and ancient, Pureblood Wizarding Family, who were faithful to Lord Voldemort, had been called out of action in being Death-Eaters, and set a new task of raising Hignacio into a true heir of the Dark Lord. The family entrusted with such an important yet hard task were: Adelphus and Eudocia Valenscaliga of the Valenscaliga Estate, a type of Manor befitting for wealthy Pureblood grandeur and splender.

The Bedroom was large, dimly light, and sumptuously decorated, with a magniﬁcent chandelier hanging above and a beautiful, well-carved Fire-Place in the corner, which besides from giving the basics of warmth, it was able to floo to other destinations; a very dark-green carpet covered the floor. The Fireplace was also lined with moving photographs that showed many events for the past ten years, concerning mostly around himself and his mother and father, however some held him with the his friends instead; in every one he was smiling joyously, except in the most regal of photos where he simply smile faintly.

Under the velvet-black sheets, Valentinus was held in a deep slept at the very moment, however this did not last for long as seeing it was quite late in the morning, meaning he would soon be awoken. His mother, Eudocia, was clearly awake and she quietly walked into the room, opening the emerald-green curtains; to which unleashed light to the, causing him to groan and shift away from the light like he had been burned. Eudocia smile slightly at his antics, as she strode over to her 'son'.

"Valentinus, wake up my child" she whispered in his hear, however he just shifted away with a moan; she tapped him on shoulder, knowing it was better to wake him up quietly, instead of shouting loudly like Lucius Malfoy did with his son. "Come on, Valentinus" she whisper but slightly louder in his ear. Valentinus was truthfully awake, however he was simply trying to ignore her, and rest more. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having, whilst his eye were still shut; his mother gave an exasperated sigh; she still thought he was in a deep sleep, however truthfully Valentinus was a light-sleeper, he was simply tired from staying up . It had been about a woman with... now he couldn't remember, he simply sighed, feeling that he had had the dream long ago. "Are you just simply pretending to be asleep, Valentinus?" she asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Can't I have a few more minutes, mum?" Valentinus asked in a tired voice.

"Serves you right Valentinus, you should shouldn't have been up so late. We are going to visit the Malfoys today, and I want you to behave; remember last time young man, don't let it happen again" Eudocia responded, clearly annoyed. Valentinus snickered slightly as he remembered that certain incident... they had thoroughly embarrassed the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, by using a spell to force him into sing some rather embarrassing Muggle Songs, throughout the party he sang various songs in front of Ministry Official and prestigious guests, to say he was embarrassed was an understatement, and he certainly was a laughing-stock now more then ever; no-one ever knew who was responsible, but Eudocia strangely knew and she had punished him with being 'grounded', however he could tell she found it amusing as well.

"I will not repeat those actions again, mother" he replied, a mandate his father had supplied for him; he truthfully had grown out of those pranks ages ago, the Malfoy incident had been two and a half-years ago, yet she still reminded him ever since when they were going to visit the Malfoys again, he had quickly matured when he had began listening more to his etiquette lessons more and other subjects, whilst his teachings from Lord Voldemort in the Dark Arts, from 'Aunt' Bellatrix in Occlumency and Grey Magic, whilst 'Aunt' Narcissa in Charm, Music and History, 'Uncle' Lucius in Transfiguration and Duelling, and 'Uncle' Severus in Potions; but most other lessons were conducted by his mother and father, and some private tutors.

"Good. Love you son" she said satisfied, giving Valentinus on the forehead a kiss; before he heard her walk out the door, probably going to wake up Hignacio's father. He lifted himself slowly out of bed, he walked across the soft carpet, and slowly opening his wardrobe, he began to search for something to wear for today. He eventually found some, and put on a long pair of black trousers, with a newly found white shirt, and the over the white shirt a green sweater-vest, after a small search he found a pair of dark-green socks and put them on. Then he strode over to the large mirror by the side, pointing his wand at his messy hair, and muttered the spell his mother had taught him... after a few moments the once black-messy hair was tamed into neat, straight, short, black hair.

He glanced over his sleeping pet and smile, it was Black feathered Phoenix, with brilliant emerald-green eyes, he always seemed to favour that colour, and he was also quite fond of hazel; the Phoenix gazed back at him happily; decided he'd give his familiar a treat, so he opened a tin on his bedside table, pouring some Phoenix-feed the bowl next to her, she gave a short beautiful sound before lapping it up; he remembered hearing that Phoenix-feed to Phoenix, tasted like sweets to a child. He patted the Phoenix on the head, which nuzzled affectionately into the touch. "Why good morning, Ambrosia" he whispered to the Dark Phoenix, kindly.

After he was ready he went down the hall into the grand Dinning Hall. The the long table, with its white-cover, had much luscious food spread out before it, which had been prepared by their House Elves. He sat down in the middle of the table, as seeing there were only four chairs, two at either end that was reserved for his parents, whilst the two middle chairs opposite him, were reserved for him alone. A few moments later his mother and father strode into the room, sitting in their respective seats, they began to eat. "Good morning father, mother" Valentinus greeted, before plopping a sliced-part of bacon into his mouth, eating the food with his mouth closed; like the rest of his family did.

"Good morning dear."

"Yes, Good morning son. I trust you slept well" responded Adelphus in greeting with a happy expression, once he had finishing gulping down a glass of water. It appeared his mother had not informed of his late night, he had been up until midnight before his mother had discovered him and demanded he go to bed this instant; he had been reading a book and lost track of time, she of course excepted that, but she was slightly annoyed of his lack of sleep; she wanted him to look presentable to the world and feel well-rested.

Eudocia and Adelphus had realised how much Valentinus had grown, near his fast approaching Birthday; he was rather a quite handsome-face for a boy of his age, his hair a sleek black hair, quite tall (which had occurred through him being fed healthfully and well) and deep Sapphire-Blue eyes, like Adelphus'; he looked rather like Eudocia (because of her close relation to the Potters); also he had a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning, however it was concealed under a strong, glamour charm; so nobody would be able to see it, unless he decided to take it off. Valentinus once wore round glasses, but however they had had his eyes magically, permanently fixed when he wad five years old. They knew soon he would be obviously going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had warned him not to show off 'too' much, however they did indicate they still wanted him to show off.

Eudocia and Adelphus were extremely proud to have Valentinus as a 'son' and normally boasted of his achievements, but only if they did not compromise any Death-Eater or the Dark Lord in the process of boasting, they normally talked about trivial spells he had learned years ago, as if they were of the present, and they seemed quite impressed, normally saying their child hadn't even learnt those spells, if they had any. Valentinus often said that he could not believe these Pureblood children were so far behinds and shuddered to wonder how terrible the Mudbloods (Muggle-Born Witches, or Wizards) would be at Hogwarts in subjects. He truly wondered what Hogwarts would be like, instead of getting second-hand or third-hand information on what it was like for other people.

"Mother, father; how is dear Aunt Cissy and Aunt Bella? I am hoping they are well" he asked curiously and worry, he also used his Aunts favourite nicknames, which he felt touched by as seeing, the people they had affection for would be able to call them that; he was even touched, because even though they had little contact because of many things, they still regarded him as family, even though he knew they weren't truly related by blood; or at least if they were, it would be fairly distantly truthfully at best. He had heard of a failed Death-Eater Raid at Diagon Alley, that Death-Eaters had been captured, he knew Aunt Narcissa was fine, for she wasn't a Death-Eater; Aunt Bellatrix however was, and had been on the failed Raid, much to his horror.

Eudocia and Adelphus, abruptly became saddened after he had asked the question; Valentinus' eyes began to water as he knew this was bad new, how he dreaded it. "Son, she... was captured by an Auror called James Potter, and sent to that wretched Azkaban" answered his father, after some hesitation , as he looked down sorrowfully. At this Valentinus, felt a tear trail down his cheek; his hate for this man of the James Potter intensified considerable; the horror to know of that your beloved 'Aunt' was in the hell that was Azkaban was nearly unbearable. He suddenly felt his mother hug him tightly, and his father put a comforting arm on his shoulders, his watery Sapphire-Blue eyes looked up, to see his father give a sad smile.

He eventually after a few minutes became calm and composed, hastily stopping the tears for he acknowledged that it was a from of pathetic weakness and of course nobody would follow, his master Lord Voldemort had given him that lesson, when the Cruciatus Curse was cast on him numerous times to make him have some form of immunity to it of sorts, and he had been punished with it even more so if he cried or gave a whimper, but he knew life could be harsh and he needed to be ready for that; he had even for the first time preformed the Cruciatus on a muggle when the filth had insulted him, of course of the fact that there was no trace, for it had been taken off by Lord Voldemort, within the first hour he held ownership of it and ever since he could preform any illegal curse and not get detected.

"Well, I believe the Dark Lord will of course break them out eventually; he has done it before" Valentinus exclaimed in optimistic hope; however he was more worried of how long it would take, for her escape and the other Death-Eaters to escape the hellish confines of Azkaban; where your hope was gone and happiness a long-forgotten dream, a demented place of which the horrible Dementors patrolled, he had remembered the Dementors made those horrors happen and even suck out your soul, an eerie thought if he said so himself. His mother and father seemed quite pleased with his optimism and gave him a weak smile, a one which he returned but a little more stronger.

"When did you say your friend... Belinda Zabini was it... and her son Blaise, when exactly were they coming over?" Adelphus asked curiously to his wife. Belinda Zabini was a witch, famously revered for her beauty, who had only bore one child, whilst she had, had seven husbands, who all seemingly died mysteriously; leaving her filthy rich, rivalling the Malfoys even in great wealth. Valentinus normally thought of her as a person who allures men to their deaths with her beauty, then takes the winnings they've left behind; it slightly reminded him a creature he had read about in a book somewhere, although he could not truthfully remember the name of it.

"I remember correctly, that they will arrive at eight-thirty in the morning" responded Valentinus, after seeing his father's rather dumbfounded expression, he was given a grateful smile from his parents at his excellent memory. "I remembered Blaise telling me, yesterday as it were" he added wistfully.

"But it is eight-twenty-nine..." said Eudocia slowly, whilst looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, "... they'll be year any minute."

"Well, fortunately I suggested to set that clock alarm, the one we bought at Artemisius' Amazing Antiques remember" Adelphus announced, rather smugly. Eudocia just rolled her eyes, Valentinus could distinctly hear her muttering_ 'Men'_ and _'Smug over the smallest things'_, and a few other wonders her could decipher, for she had become even more quieter in tone. "Now anyway, Valentinus be on your best behaviour when the adults are present" Adelphus instructed to his 'son' slowly, Valentinus responded with a trademark Valenscaliga smirk; as seeing that only entailed he would not be able to do anything bad in the presence of adults, he supposed he could torture one of the Malfoys Roaming Peacocks for some fun with his friends.

"Valentinus, remember when you go to Hogwarts; you will be unable to torture anything, it could lead to dire consequences with that old-codger of a Headmaster if he were to hear, remember he has his eyes and ears nearly all over that school" she informed sternly, displaying her dislike for the 'old-codger' of an Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; Valentinus shared his mother's and father's hate for the foolish Dumbledore truly, he was a simple half-breed who wanted to roll around in the mud like a pig, with the Mudbloods and Muggles alike; he did however only put-up with Blood-traitors because they were Purebloods, they simply had lost the pure path and been manipulated and brainwashed by old, imbecilic, moronic, deceptive Dumbledore.

"Mistress... the Mrs. Zabini and young Mr. Zabini are here" the House-Elf, Whimsy he believed her name was, informed respectively and obviously afraid. "Whimsy is asking if she should let them in, Mistress" the elf asked, her eyes shifting to Valentinus in fright; he guessed she was probably afraid of him, for what he did to her brother, who deserved it for not placing his precious book in the right place... the filth deserved to be killed, he was contemplating killing this one for simply looking at him in such an un-respective way, the insolence of it.

"Well, stupid filth let them in!" demanded Adelphus coldly, to the cowering elf; however at that moment later, Blaise Zabini and Belinda Zabini strode in, in their normal proud fashion; Belinda was a of Italian decent and radiantly beautiful, that she may have possible even given a Veela for it's money; of course he could see why many idiotic men would line to marry her, even aware that all her previous husbands mysteriously died of unknown reasons, leaving her filthy rich in the process. Blaise Zabini looked a far amount like his mother, was a quite tall boy with a dark skin-tone, brown eyes, black short hair and a rather sharp face. His family remained had remained neutral in the War between the Dark and Light, however they had been persuaded to join the Dark Lord recently, they were a great asset to him like the Malfoys and Blacks were.

Whilst the adults exchanged greetings with each other, Valentinus and Blaise decided to go upstairs for a while, until they were ready to the time was right for them to all depart for Malfoy Manor. They began to participate in a game of Wizards Chest in Hignacio's bedroom, on the four-poster bed, whilst the adults prepared for something, he was not sure off. "Knight to R5...and checkmate my friend" announced Valentinus in triumph, grinning slightly at the annoyed face of Blaise. Blaise looked ready to protest, however Valentinus quickly indicated how this victory was honest; Blaise simply gave a defeated sigh, he hate being defeated or over-shined in everything, however he had gotten used to Valentinus' constant 'winning-thing' as he called it.

"Boys! Were going! Hurry up!" demanded the voice Eudocia, who had called from downstairs in the front hallway. "Honestly, hurry up!" she urged loudly, less so then before however. Both the boys quickly packed away the Wizard Chess Set, putting it back on the table, and then sprinted towards and downstairs in slight haste, after the calling parents, who apparently were waiting patiently at the Fire-Place, which they were going to use to Floo to the Malfoy Manor, as seeing the children would rather that then Apparation, which still held sickening effects, especially when the fact they couldn't preform it, so instead they had to hold on to someone, which made it more rough and sickening; Once, they had puked the last time they had to be Apparated, it was obviously not a pleasant experience, one they did certainly not want to repeat.

Valentinus was of the first to Floo, after grasping the Floo Ash, he strode briskly into the Fireplace and stood for a few moments. "Malfoy Manor" he announced boredly, whilst dropping the ash, he was soon engulfed in a mix of green flames, he had been revealed to disappeared entirely, once the flames had settled to nothingness. He was not in his home anymore, now he had arrived at Malfoy Manor by being flung through the air and out of the decorative, well-carved Fireplace. However instead of simply crashing into the hard-marble floor, he quickly used his magical-powers to slowly floated down onto the floor. He noticed all three Malfoys stood in shock, he wondered if they were shocked about the fact, he had come flying out, or rather that he had simply floated down wandlessly; he figured the latter was the case. After a painfully awkward moment, a finally the silence was broke... by Blaise Zabini being flung out of the Fireplace, high into the air. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" Valentinus said lazily, catching Blaise, an inch away from his head cracking on the floor.

Very soon enough, Eudocia, Adelphus, Belinda arrived, in that order; this seemed to knock the Malfoys out of their shock, quickly getting up the greet the arrivals. "Did we miss anything?" asked Adelphus drawled; to this Valentinus gave a knowing, yet amused smile, which seemed abnormal on any young one's features. Blaise however was clearly not amused at nearly cracking his head on the hard floor, for he had a grimace on his face. "From the way you both appear, I suppose that my assumption is indeed correct" he replied boredly.

"Yes, there were rather some unexpected entrances, but still nothing serious as I recall" drawled Lucius Malfoy in response, a faint regal smile of amusement on his sharp face. "So I wonder, how are you and your wife and... son?" he added in question, a smirk formed at the word 'son' in a knowing manner; of course Lucius would knew of such a thing like such. All this had been going on, whilst they were still shaking hands; which soon parted, as they remembered the fact.

"Quite alright, if you honestly wanted to now" responded Adelphus; he could tell Lucius was glad Bellatrix was jailed, they had rather a 'strained' relationship, which was constantly held throwing insults, disgusted looks, furious arguments and things of such; Adelphus could understand why, seeing Bellatrix was rather rash, fool-hardy (in the case of the Dark Lord, of course), also she had an infatuation with the Dark Lord, that even Death-Eaters found quite highly disturbing; he sometimes didn't understand how his 'son' could stand her truly, however that is why he secretly, without even Bellatrix's knowledge, made his 'son's' contact with her as less as he could, without it getting suspicious to her; his wife whole-heartedly agree.

"It is good to see you, Narcissa, dear" greeted Eudocia friendly, with a warm smile; of which Narcissa returned kindly, although it was obvious of how sad, she was of her sisters imprisonment . "How is yourself, and young dear Draco? I hope you are coping well, with the saddening events, that recently occurred. I am sure she was eventually be broken out with the others, the Dark Lord will make sure of it of course. Dear, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, of course she be fine, surviving is one of her best gifts of such. I, my husband and Valentinus, are very upset of this tragedy, and offer you our condolences" comforted Eudocia, in her normal formal self; this seemed to be successful, for Narcissa seemed to cheer up, giving Eudocia a great-full hug.

"Yes, I thank you for you concern, Eudocia, I feel far better now; I am glad you came to visit. Hows are you family?" Narcissa responded kindly; obviously truly happy to see her again, although they were rather distant at times, even so only mere acquaintances in the least. "Hear your sister, Eustopia is doing well with The Administration for Pureblood Rights, it's being supported by many Pureblood families and Ministry's high-ranking politicians, with also I heard she's wrote a new book 'Purification', a favourite among the true Purebloods."

"Yes, I am proud to have her as my older-sister, without a doubt" she responded proudly, although she happened to be quite jealous of how her sister was able to do multitasking so well.

"I have also read you published book 'Tainted Rose', quite an interesting and imaginative book, if I do say so myself" complimented Narcissa; this cheered Eudocia up considerable. "I have heard..."

"Hello Draco" greeted Valentinus, then he remembered something suddenly. "How your Girlfriend?" he added rather slyly, with a smirk on his face at Draco's annoyed one. The person who he was referring to was, Pansy Parkinson, a young girl around their age, who interestingly had quite the crush on Draco; seemingly always clinging onto him when near; was able to tell she wasn't at Malfoy Manor, or else she would be right near him, or giggling and blushing continuously. Blaise sniggered at the comment, earning himself a glare from Draco.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she is not my Girlfriend; she's simply an annoying pesky girl, that can't shut up" responded Draco in annoyance, a faint embarrassed blush stained his pale cheeks. "And no I am not in denial!" he growled, cutting of Valentinus before he even spoke a word at all; Valentinus smirked at his friends antics, in clear amusement, shared by his friends.

"Well, I guess Astoria Greengrass, is you're true love, if its not Pansy, I knew you'd make the perfect couple" mocked Valentinus, whilst Blaise sniggered slight at the pink-faced Draco.

"Yes, I guess your the new couple; we'll call you Drastoria for short" Blaise added with a snigger. "You are the perfect couple, unless your still for Pansy, then we'll have to-" however Blaise was interrupted abruptly by Draco, who had decided that it would be better to steer the conversation away from the topic they were on before he exploded and embarrassed himself again; although it had taken a moment for him to come up with something that would grasp his friends interest, he realised that something had to look dangerous and be interesting.

"How about we go to my own private Zoo?" he announced enthusiastically, which was shared by the others at the word 'Private Zoo', they without another word to spar, followed Draco as he ran towards the private zoo, that seemed on the east side of the manor on the ground floor . They soon were in a room of which was quite dark and only had a dim amount of light, coming from burning candles on either side. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Valentinus, Draco and Blaise looked at each other, before running off to find the most huge, poisonous, dangerous thing they could find before the others.

Valentinus skidded around the corners enthusiastically, but however stopped dead when he heard a loud, hissing voice. **_"Who issss thisss boy" _**hissed the voice, he whirled around sharply to discover a rather small, dark-green, poisonous snake behind the strong, thick class, perched on a large black rock, staring back at him with it's sharp dark eyes. **_"Another human, that sstaressss at me" _**it hissed in a... was that sorrowful tone? He wasn't surprised he could understand her, he knew very well that he was a Parceltongue and therefore had the gift of the snake language, his mother had been so proud when she found out the truth of it all and she had quickly informed his father, who was most pleased indeed, the Valenscaliga family hadn't had a Parceltongue since 1967; he was surprised the Snake, he could identify as female, seemed so sad, he though it was properly cared for.

_**"Why are you ssso sssaad?"**_ Valentinus asked through the glass, fairly curious indeed; the snake gasped in shocked-surprise, as he spoke her language, clearly not expecting him to. _**"Oh, I understand it must be really annoying, not being free and out there"**_ he added in realisation; the snake nodded vigorously, after newly coming out of its shock. _**"What's your name? Valentinusss by the way" **_Valentinus asked casually; the snake seemed to be enjoying being around someone who could understand her, she was extremely honoured to be in that a presence of a speaker, a Parceltongue as the Wizards named it.

_**"I have no name, I will remain ssso unlessss a ssspeaker will gift me with one" **_responded the female-snake, giving an understandable, plain hint; which Valentinus extremely easily understood. He noticed, she had also cheered up extremely after learning of his great gift... of which many Death-Eaters complimented and were boasted to about, he didn't mind for he was used to attention and favoured slightly for short periods of time, but excessive attention annoyed him highly, many times he would hear their irritating whispers in the shadows, about mostly him.

**_"Anything about yourself I can put in your name?" _**he asked curiously.

**_"I think I'm quite strong in mind for snake..." _**the snake bragged.

_**"Well then, I ssshall be the one to name you then... how about... Drucilla."**_

_**"I love it! I-" **_however she, newly names Drucilla, was interrupted.

"Valentinus! You didn't tell use you were a Parceltongue!" burst out the voice of Draco Malfoy, who stood with an equally shocked Blaise, a mere few steps away of Valentinus. "I mean, I would have never suspected you, or any of use for that matter, to be a Parceltongue, I mean their haven't been a Parceltongue in the Valenscaliga for ages" he explained, as he gazed at the snake and Valentinus, in excitement and awe. "And I know, father made me read all the books in the Malfoy Library concerning these such arts." The tense, awkward silence became almost unbearable between them... until...

"Draco, I do believe Valentinus is not something to goggle at, like the animals in this zoo" informed Blaise loudly, as he had waved his hand in front of Draco's face, soon enough snapping him out of his awestruck expression. "Anyway Valentinus, this doesn't change a thing at all" he assured his friend, who had felt uncomfortable when Draco had gone, awestruck, as it were, and stared at him unwaveringly; Draco gave Valentinus one of his very rare, apologetic looks, whilst still embarrassed for being so undignified, Valentinus gave a weak smile. "I wonder if perhaps we could return to our parents; we were only visiting for a short while" informed Blaise, much to Draco disappointment.

"But I haven't shown you my new broom" winged Draco, in a rather high-pitched tone of voice. "It's a Nimbus Two-thousand... I heard mother got you one too, for your Birthday, in a few days, and she's also..." however, before Draco could ruin anymore secret presents for his birthday, he was interrupted with a light whack on the head by Valentinus, how he gave too yelps of pain, for Blaise had, had then same idea of shutting Draco up, by steeping on his foot... this occurred around exactly the time. After a moment of Draco continuously, constantly giving a dark, peircing glare; they had eventually managed to get moving, after of course Valentinus had said 'Goodbye', in Parceltongue to Drucilla, the snake.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Please review, I want to know what you think, so I can keep the drive that make me keep going. Okay, so Valentinus (Harry) is rather different and seems more kinder then you would thing, however he has his short burst of Sadistic behaviour, that will certainly become more longer and more fierce throughout the years. Also Ginny will arrive further along the story, and they will connect more in the later years, this is an eventual Pairing. Although this is rather shorter then the last Chapter, I do hope, it still reaches your expectation. Please Review and tell me, what your opinion of they story is. SO PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
